Artemis Fowl Retold
by ng849
Summary: Artemis Fowl retold as it would be if Eoin Colfer had a very dirty mind.


**A/N: I will be going through the books and rewriting them to fit my increasingly dirty mind. This the a rewritten excerpt of Chapter 1 of the first book. Artemis has gone to Ho Chi Minh City to take photo of the fairy Book. Also, I changed the sprite from being old to being young, because it makes the scene better ;)**

* * *

"Here's the deal. I give you the water on faith. Then, after I've had a look at the Book, you get the booster. Take it or leave it."

The young fairy drunkard considered. The pain from the whiskey/holy water was already curling around her abdomen. She thrust out her wrist. "I'll take it."

"I thought you might. Butler?"

The giant manservant unwrapped a soft Velcroed case containing a syringe gun and two vials. He loaded the clear one, shooting it into the sprite's clammy arm. The fairy stiffened momentarily, and then relaxed.

"Strong magic," she breathed.

"Yes. But not as strong as your own will be when I give you the second injection. Now, the Book."

The sprite reached into the folds of her filthy robe, rummaging for an age. Artemis held his breath. This was it. Soon the Fowls would be great again. A new empire would rise, with Artemis Fowl the Second at its head.

The fairy woman withdrew a closed fist. "No use to you anyway. Written in the old tongue."

Artemis nodded, took the Book, and handed it to his manservant who then left the room, not trusting himself to speak. It should be happening any moment now.

As the aphrodisiac mixed in with the fairy spring water began to take hold, the fairy began to change. Her breaths became shorter and more laboured, and it was clear to Artemis that she was struggling to contain the urge to rub her thighs together as her arousal pooled in her crotch. She moaned, a quiet but sensual sound.

"W-what…what have you done to me?"

"I mixed into the injection the powdered root of the Tribulus Terrestris plant, perhaps the strongest aphrodisiac known to mankind. At the concentration I gave to you, very soon you will be overcome with a powerful urge to fuck me."

He smirked.

"And, of course, the only way to stop the effects will be through totally giving yourself to me in every way you know how."

The sprite sunk to her knees in defeat, and a stray hand slipped into the waistband of her shorts. She sighed at the momentary relief as she pleasured herself.

"Fine. D-do it"

"Do what?"

She glared at him, then briefly closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she came on her hand. Hard.

"Just. Fuck. Me. Now."

"As you wish, but first, you must pleasure me."

Artemis pulled down at the waistband of his shorts and let them fall to his ankles, then removed his boxers. His erect dick spring up, pointing directly at the cute little sprite's face.

"Lick it, suck it, do what you want. But remember, I won't fuck you until you make me cum."

The sprite tentatively gave the head a small lick. The precum tasted warm and salty and had a hint of sweetness. She gave it another lick, this time longer, from the base to the tip and Artemis softly moaned. She then put the head inside her mouth and began to suck on it, gently bobbing.

Unable to stand the teasing any longer Artemis grabbed the sprite by the back of her head to push her forcefully onto his cock, now fully face-fucking her. She gagged slightly, and tried to pull away, but Artemis held her in her place, forcing her to take his whole dick into her mouth and deepthroat it. He started to moan louder, his hips bucking against the sprite's face while the hand in her panties pumped in and out of her pussy harder as she neared her climax.

"I'm coming!" Artemis groaned after a bit, dick twitching in her mouth. His load shot down the sprite's throat, although enough remained to fill her mouth up to the brim. Artemis held her there until she swallowed, then released her, before she promptly screamed and squirted onto her hand.

The sprite collapsed on the ground, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm as Artemis moved behind her. He roughly grabbed her ass to pull her shorts and panties down then entered her already wet pussy, thrusting in and out. Her eyes widened at the sudden penetration.

"God, you're tight!" he exclaimed. "I did not expect this from a slutty sprite who has been spending her days as a drunk prostitute."

She said nothing but clamped down on his cock as he brushed past her g-spot. Noticing the reaction, Artemis aimed for that spot each time he thrust, causing the sprite to cry out every time he thrust.

He sped up his thrusts, and she could feel her orgasm approaching. When it hit her mind blanked and she closed her eyes. No longer was she the once proud LEPmarine officer. No longer was she the helplessly drunk prostitute fairy from Ho Chi Minh City. She was simply a slave. A slave to her desires and a slave to Artemis Fowl. She screamed as the orgasm took her.

Not having come again himself, Artemis flipped her on to her back and pounded harder into her, moaning at the pleasure from the new angle of penetration.

Noticing her top was still on, he ripped it off, then reached behind her back to unclasp the bra. Her firm D cup breasts swayed with every thrust, and he grabbed them, providing her an extra level of stimulation.

He rasped at her, "I'm gonna come inside!"

Her eyes shot back open and she whispered, "No," then louder, "NO!" But it was too late. With a final groan his dick twitched inside her once more and he thrust all the way in, spraying her insides white with cum. The sensation of cum shooting into her made her orgasm rocket towards her faster than normal, and reaching down to rub her swollen clit, she orgasmed once more.

With a final whispered "No" her eyes closed, and she passed out, exhausted.

Putting his pants on again, Artemis had one final idea. He picked up the sprite and carried her naked body out to the centre of the alleyway. The street gangs could have their way with her till morning.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever fic (well of course it had to be a smutfic) so please read and review! See you next time**


End file.
